Attention
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "Kau menolak melepaskan ku tapi kau juga menolak untuk kembali padaku, apakah semua yang terjadi diantara kita hanya sebuah permainan bagimu?"
1. Chapter 1

Attention

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto always have the whole character here, i just borrowed it and put them on my story.**_

 _ **Warning : As always i was a bit clumsy and a bit lazy. So, forgive all typo and miss typo here since 6 years a go they already become my family, SasuSaku is main pairing, NaruSasuSaku, NaruHina, InoSai and manymore, DLDR please.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Kau menolak melepaskan ku tapi kau juga menolak untuk kembali padaku, apakah semua yang terjadi diantara kita hanya sebuah permainan bagimu?"_

 _-Aphrodite girl 13_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Narita Airport, Tokyo Japan_

Sakura menghela nafansya, melirik dengan kesal layar ponselnya dan sekali lagi menolak panggilan masuk dari mantan managernya itu sebelum memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas tangannya. Wanita itu memasang kaca mata hitamnya dan menarik kopernya masuk kedalam gerbang keberangkatan luar negri. Ia mengabaikan beberapa paparazi yang nekat mendekat kearahnya dan menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang enggan ia jawab, ia bahkan tidak peduli saat mereka mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam. Yang ia lakukan hanya berjalan terus sampai ke bagian check in tiket dan menyerahkan pasport dan tiket pesawatnya. Ia sudah akan tiba di antrian jika saja seseorang tidak menarik tangannya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura aku mohon dengarkan aku." Wanita itu memutar bola matanya bosan, dan menyentak tangan pria itu kasar,

"Terlalu banyak paparazi dan aku tak ingin masalah privasiku di ketahui dan menjadi konsumsi publik. Menyingkirlah Sasori." Ujarnya, Sakura sudah akan melangkah pergi tapi pria itu menghalanginya,

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku, aku dan Shion apa yang kau lihat semalam itu bukan seperti apa yang kau fikirkan." Sakura melepas kaca mata hitam Christian Louboutin miliknya dan menatap tajam kearah mantan manager sekaligus mantan kekasihnya itu,

"Bukan seperti apa yang aku bayangkan? Lalu katakan padaku apa yang akan ada pada benak seorang wanita ketika melihat kekasihnya bersama seorang wanita yang setengah telanjang diatas ranjangnya? Apa kau gila?!

Kita sudah selesai, semuanya sampai disini. Aku tidak akan mau bertemu, berbicara apalagi berurusan denganmu. Sekarang menyingkir dari hadapanku karena pernerbanganku sebentar lagi." Sakura berusaha menyingkirkan Sasori dari hadapannya namun pria itu justru menggenggam pergelangan tangannya terlalu keras dan menariknya agar tetap diam di tempatnya,

"Apa kau gila?! Aku bilang menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang juga!" Namun pria itu tak mau mendengar Sasori bahkan berusaha menarik wajahnya mendekat dan menciumnya, Sakura memberontak dan mendorongnya dan dengan satu gerakan mulus ia menampar pria itu dengan keras,

"Kau. Menjauh. Dariku. Sekarang. Juga!" Ia memberikan penekanan pada setiap suku kata dalam kalimatnya, tak hanya itu Sakura bahkan menunjuk pria itu dengan jari telunjuknya sebagai peringatan tegas,

"Beraninya kau menamparku!" Sasori mengangkat tangannya dan nyaris menampar wanita itu jika saja tangan lain tidak memblokir gerakkannya,

"Aku khawatir jika memukul wanita adalah kebiasaan burukmu. Jika itu benar, kau tidak bisa di anggap sebagai seorang pria." Sakura menatap lurus pria bersurai dark blue yang kini berdiri di hadapannya

"Kau, menyingkir dari sini! Aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu!" Pria itu menghempaskan tangan Sasori kasar dan menatap garang kearahnya,

"Maafkan aku tapi, wanita ini bersamaku. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi padanya akan menjadi tanggung jawabku secara tidak langsung." Ujarnya, Sakura tersentak dan menatap punggung pria yang masih membelakanginya itu dengan tatapan berterimakasih,

"Aku bilang menyingkir dan berikan wanita itu padaku." Pria bersurai hitam itu menoleh kearahnya, membuat Sakura mematung begitu iris jadenya ditatap langsung oleh sepasang onyx hitamnya,

"Bisakah kau menyingkir sebentar um..."

"Haruno Sakura." Pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Nona Haruno, bisakah kau menyingkir sebentar? Sepertinya mantan pacar mu ini agak sedikit merepotkan." Sakura mengangguk dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, ia bisa melihat Sasori sudah akan meninju wajah pria misterius itu namun dengan mudah di blokir, pria bersurai hitam itu memblokir tiju Sasori dan balik meninju wajah pria berambut merah itu hingga pria itu terjengkang kebelakang dan terjatuh. Darah segar keluar dari lubang hidungnya dan pria itu menatap garang pria yang menolong Sakura.

"Lain kali, pilih lawan yang seimbang bagimu sebelum menyerang." Ujarnya, Pria itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yen dan melempar uang itu kepadanya,

"Untuk biaya rumah sakitmu dan mulai sekarang jauhi Sakura. Kau mengerti?" Sasori diam Saja, beberapa pria berpakaian serb hitam dengan kaca mata hitam dan earpiece mendekat kearah mereka dengan pistol sudah siap di tangan mereka dan di todongkan tepat kearah Sasori.

"Yang Mulia anda baik-baik saja?" Pria itu memutar bola matanya dan mengangguk,

"Aku baik-baik saja Juugo. Perintahkan mereka untuk menurunkan senjata dan urus pria ini." Ujarnya, Pria yang di panggil Juugo itu mengangguk mengerti dan empat orang pria lainnay menurunkan senjata mereka begitu di komando oleh Juugo. Pria yang tadi menolong Sakura berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan melepas kacamata Hitamnya.

"aku sudah membereskan masalah matan pancarmu itu. Apa kau terluka?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik dirinya sendiri agar tersadar dari lamunan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih banyak, errr..." Pria itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya,

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya,

"K...kau Sasuke Uchiha, maksudku Pangeran Mahkota Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya,

"Sasuke saja. Aku tidak begitu suka di panggil lengkap dengan gelar. Sakura Haruno ya? Dari wajahmu sepertinya kau tidak murni keturunan Jepang." Sakura mengangguk,

"Ibuku orang Amerika." Sasuke mengangguk, dan menoleh ke belakang,

"Dan pria itu?" Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Dia hanya seorang bajingan yang kebetulan mampir kedalam kehidupanku dan aku baru saja menendangnya keluar. Terimakasih banyak Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk,

"Kau akan pergi?" Sasuke melirik Koper Sakura dan wanita itu mengangguk,

"ya, kau tahu Venesia? Tempat yang bagus untuk mendapatkan ketenangan." Sasuke mengangguk,

"Aku juga akan kesana, menghadiri pernikahan adik sahabat ku. Kalau kau tidak keberatan masih ada satu kursi kosong di Pesawat Jetku." Sakura secara refleks menganggkat tangannya dan menolak,

"Aku sudah membeli tiket pesawatku jadi, aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengangguk paham, pria itu menarik keluar ponsel pintarnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Sakura,

"Jika kau tidak keberatana, bisakah aku meminta nomer ponselmu? Mungkin saja kau membutuhkan seorang tour guide?" Sakura tertawa, dan tawa indah wanita itu mendorong Sasuke untuk tersenyum,

"Tentu saja." Sakura menerima ponsel Sasuke dan mengetik dengan cepat nomer telfonnya,

"Ini." Sasuke mengangguk lalu mengambil foto wanita itu saat Sakura tak menyadarinya,

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya, Sakura mengangguk lalu menghela nafasnya,

"aku harus pergi, sampai berjumpa lagi Sasuke. Oh... dan terimakasih karena sudah mematahkan hidung bajingan itu, kau murah hati sekali." Sasuke tergelak mendengar pesan perpisahan wanita itu, ia berbeda. Sasuke membalas lambaian tangan Sakura saat Juugo menghampirinya,

"Pesawat anda sudah siap, pangeran." Sasuke mengangguk lalu bergerak kearah yang lain. Sakura Haruno ya? Penyanyi berdarah campuran Amerika dengan kepribadian yang menarik. Ia harus bertemu lagi dengannya, pertemuan mereka yang berikutnya, kencan mungkin?

 _ **Venice Marco Polo Airport, Italia**_

Naruto menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada seorang valet lalu bergegas masuk kedalam bandara internasional Venice Marco Polo di venesia. Pria berdarah campuran Jepang Amerika itu berlari kecil sambil sesekali melirik alroji mahal yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, dan sesekali sepasang irish sebiru lautan miliknya itu mencari keberadaan seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu yang seharusnya sudah tiba satu jam yang lalu.

"Naruto?" Ia berbalik dan mendapat wanita itu berjalan menghampirinya, pria pirang itu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan membiarkan wanita itu maju dan memeluknya,

" _Welcome to Venice, Senorita."_ Sakura tertawa dan Naruto mengangkatnya dan memutarnya dalam satu putaran cepat.

"Naruto hentikan!" Pria itu ikut tergelak Saat Sakura memintanya untuk menurunkannya kembali ke tanah dan memukul dada bidangnya.

"kau tambah cantik Sakura." Sakura menjepit sebagian surai merah jambunya di balik telinganya sementara Naruto Sudah mengambil alih Kopernya,

"Bagaimana Jepang?" Pria itu merangkulnya dan Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Naruto.

"Lima tahun ini luar biasa sampai akhirnya semalam aku menemukan gagasan jika aku harus menghindar dari Tokyo untuk beberapa bulan kedepan." Naruto tersenyum dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura.

"Mau bercerita padaku? Ekspresso? Aku yang traktir." Sakura menyipitkan matanya,

"Wah, kau jauh lebih sukses dari yang ku bayangkan." Naruto tergelak dan mulai mengemudikan mobilnya,

"Ngomong-ngomong tuan Namikaze, adikmu melangkahi mu dalam urusan menikah. Sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang cocok untuk mu?" Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng,

"belum ada yang bisa menandingimu. Tidak dalam kecantikan, suara merdumu, otak cerdas dan puitismu serta mulut cerdasmu yang pandai sekali berdebat. Aku belum menemukan penggantimu." Sakura terdiam dan menatap lurus kearah jalan raya,

"tapi kau harus." Naruto berhetin ketika lampu lalu lintas berganti menjadi merah,

"Aku belum bisa. Bagaimana denganmu dan managermu?" Sakura menghela anfasnya gusar dan menyandarkn tubuhnya kasar ke kursi penumpang,

"Tolong jangan bahas bajingan itu sekarang." Naruto mengangguk paham,

"Tidak bekerja dengan mulus juga sepertinya, apa kesempatan untukku masih terbuka lebar?" Sakura menatap pria pirang yang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari enam tahun terakhir saat ia menemuinya,

"Aku tidak tahu." Naruto mengangguk, ia kembali menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan memutar stir mobilnya kekiri, berbelok dan menyusuri jalan-jalan kota Venesia sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah kedai kopi.

"Caffe Amore?" Tanya Sakura, Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Sakura menggeleng pelan. Wanita itu membiarkan Naruto membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mengulurkan tangannya, Sakura meraihnya dan menggandeng tangan Sulung Namikaze itu masuk kedalam kedai kopi tempat pertama kali Naruto mengajaknya berkencan dan tempat dimana Sakura Mengakhiri semuanya enam tahun yang lalu.

"Ekspresso?" Tanya Naruto,

"Seperti biasa, dan Chese cake jika mereka masih punya." Naruto terawa rendah dan mengangguk,

"Mereka belum menghapusnya dari daftar menu." Ujar pria itu, Sakura mengangguk setuju dan memberikan senyumnya untuk putra sulung Minato Namikaze itu,

"Kau tidak keberatan jika kita duduk di luar? Langitnya sedang indah sekali malam ini." Ujar Sakura, Naruto mengangguk tanpa fikir panjang dua kali dan membiarkan wanita itu kembali memilih spot favorite mereka,

"Ku harap kau tidak keberatan." Ujarnya, Naruto menarik kursi dan menggeleng pelan,

"Tentu tidak." Naruto memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanan mereka dengan bahasa Italia yang kelewat lancar sementara Sakura kembali terpesona oleh kecerdasan dan rupa tampan saudara kembar Naruko Namikaze itu,

"Kau tiba lebih awal di Venesia, seperti bukan dirimu saja." Ujarnya, Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan disini." Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum samar, ia sudah bisa menduganya,

"Kau membangun resort disini?" Naruto mengangguk, pesanan mereka datang dan Sakura menambahkan dua blok gula pada ekspressonya sementara Naruto hanya menambahkan stau blok saja.

"Bukankah ini investasi yang bagus?" Sakura mengangguk setuju,

"Jadi, Naruko akhirnya menikah ya?" Naruto tertawa rendah dan mengangguk,

"Percaya padaku bahkan aku dan ayahku juga masih sulit percaya kalau dia akhirnya akan menikah." Sakura tergelak mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Naruko menceritakan semuanya padaku kau hampir meninju wajah Duke saat dia melamar adikmu." Naruto menghela nafasnya,

"Aku adalah pria yang seperti itu, kau sudah mengenalku dengan sangat baik, nona Haruno." Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Ceritakan padaku, bagaimana hidupmu selama enam tahun terakhir." Sakura menyesap kopinya dan mulai berbicara setelahnya.

 _ **The Gritti Palace, Venesia, Italia**_

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, layar ponselnya kebali menyala pertanda panggilan masuk. Pria itu membaca nama yang tertera dilayar namun mengabaikannya. Dan di detik berikutnya sebuah pesan singkat dari nomer tak di kenal masuk kedalam ponselnya.

 _"Aku tahu kau sedang berada di hotel The Gritti Palace, kau sedang ada di Venesia. Jangan mengabaikan ku dan ayo kita bertemu, secangkir ekspresso adalah hal yang tidak bisa kau lewatkan saat kau berada disini. –Uzumaki Karin."_ Sasuke melepas jaket kulit mahalnya dan melemparnya asal kelantai president suit miliknya sementara pria itu meraih kotak rokok mahalnya dan mulai menyalakan pematik api dan menyalakan rokoknya. Panggilan masuk kembali mengusiknya, setelah mengabaikannya sebanyak tiga kali akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya,

 _"Sasuke..."_ Pria itu menghela nafasnya dan mengisap rokoknya sebelum berjalan ke balkon dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya,

"Karin..." Ujanrya,

 _"Akhirnya kau mengangkat telfonku. Kau di Venesia kan? Ayo bertemu, aku sedang ada beberapa pemotretan disini, tidak ada salahnya kalau kita bertemu dan minum kopi bersama?"_ Sasuke menghela nafasnya,

"Karin semua yang terjadi diantara kita sudah selesai." Ujarnya,

 _"Kita masih bisa membicarakan ini Sasuke, kau tidak bisa memutuskan semuanya dengan mudah seperti ini, ayo bertemu dan bicarakan ini semua, oke?"_ Sasuke berbalik dan menyandarkan separuh berat tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas balkon, setelah berfikir beberapa menit pria itu akhirnya menyerah.

"Katakan padaku kapan dan dimana." Ujarnya,

 _"Cafe Amore? Besok jam delapan malam."_ Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan bergumam mengiyakan,

"Selamat malam Karin." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari wanita itu, Sasuke menutup telfonnya dan menatap langit malam Venesia yang bertabur bintang. Itachi, jika kau melihat ini akankah kau memakinya dan mengatainya moron sekali lagi?

 **TBC. Fict baru? Iya fict baru wkwkkw saya tau saya masih utang dua fict sama kalian tapi ya, ada ide jadi sayang kalau di buang. Btw let me know if you like it, please rnr mina-** _ **san**_

 **Dan ini adalah sinopsis dan link dari origina wirting saya, kalau ada yang berminat untuk baca,**

 **Sinopsis This love Original Writting**

 **Zula Brook Lynton, seorang jurnalis yang rela mati demi mendapatkan berita yang sesungguhnya. ia berani membongkar skandal besar senator Henderson dan membuatnya di pecat dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, dia bahkan rela terbang jauh ke daerah konflik di timur tengah demi meliput kekejaman perang yang terjadi disana.**

 **Sebastiaan Custodio Durrant, putra kedua Raja Luciano dan Ratu Helena, berada di garis kedua dalam urutuan pewaris tahta, tampan, humoris, berkarisma dan yang paling penting dia adalah kapten pasukan khusus yang di tugaskan di daerah konflik, ia rela mati demi kehormatan, keluarga, perdamaian, tanah air dan cinta dalam hidupnya.**

 **Petemuan keduanya di medan perang menjadi titik balik dari kehidupan keduanya. bagaimana Zula seorang jurnalis berkembangsaan Amerika yang memiliki sifat bebas dalam berpendapat dan kecerdasan yang luar biasa mampu mencuri perhatian pangeran muda dari Westerywn untuk pertama kalinya ditengah tengah ketegangan didaerah konflik. dan ketika sang pangeran harus memilih diantara rakyatnya, tahta dan cinta dalam hidupnya , yang manakah yang akan ia pilih? Westerwyn atau cinta pertamanya?**

 **Link down below :**

 **420961473-this-love-chapter-one**


	2. Chapter 2

Attention

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto always have the whole character here, i just borrowed it and put them on my story.**_

 _ **Warning : As always i was a bit clumsy and a bit lazy. So, forgive all typo and miss typo here since 6 years ago they already become my family, SasuSaku is main pairing, NaruSasuSaku, NaruHina, InoSai and manymore, DLDR please.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Kau menolak melepaskan ku tapi kau juga menolak untuk kembali padaku, apakah semua yang terjadi diantara kita hanya sebuah permainan bagimu?"_

 _-Aphrodite girl 13_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Namikase's private recidence, Venice, Italy**_

 __Ia tengah duduk di patio belakang mansion mewah milik keluarga Namikaze itu bersama Naruko dan Kushina ketika Naruto dan ayahnya kembali dari arah perbukitan dan kebun anggur mereka menaiki kuda mereka masing-masing. Naruto belum berubah, Sakura tersenyum ketika mengingat hobi apa saja yang dimiliki pria keturunan bangsawan Jepang itu. Glinding, ski, terbang, traveling, hiking, dan berkuda. Pria dan mainannya, dan pria itu tetap sama, hobi-hobi mahalnya belum berubah tapi sifat sedehananya juga masih tetap sama.

Naruto turun dari kudanya, menolak bantuan salah satu staff pekerja yang mengurus mansion mewahnya dan memilih menuntun kudanya sendiri ke istal, namum ketika sepasang iris biru lautannya menangkap Sakura yang tengah duduk bersama ibu dan saudara kembarnya pria itu memanggil namanya dan memberikan isyarat untuk mendekat.

"Kau mau menunggangi Philips?" Sakura tesenyum kepada pria itu dan mengelus kuda putih itu,

"Dia sudah besar sekali." Sakura ingat kuda ini, hadiah ulang tahun kedua puluh satu dari Minato untuk Naruto enam tahun yang lalu, Naruto memberikan beberapa blok gula batu pada Sakura dan wanita merah jambu itu memberikannya pada Philips,

" _Good Boy!"_ ujar Naruto, pria itu mengelus dan menepuk-nepuk tubuh kuda jantannya dan menatap Sakura sekali lagi,

"Kau mau menungganginya?" Sakura tersenyum canggung dan menggeleng,

"kau tahu aku benar-benar payah dalam urusan yang satu ini." Ujar Sakura, Naruto tergelak dan sepasang iris biru lautan itu kembali menangkap iris emerald milik Sakura,

"Aku akan menuntunnya, kau tidak perlu takut." Sakura menghela nafasnya dan melirik sepatu _flatshoes_ nya dan Naruto bergantian,

"Kau tidak menerima penolakan bukan?" Tawa rendah pria itu membuat senyumnya mengembang,

"kau tahu aku dengan begitu baik nona Haruno. Ayo, aku bantu." Naruto membantu dirinya naik keatas kudanya, memberikan topi fedoranya kepada Sakura dan menuntun kudanya,

"Naruto, kau harus membantu ku untuk melihat para pendekor digereja baslika santo Markus pukul sepuluh siang ini." Naruto memutar bola matanya,

"Aku tahu Naruko, aku tidak lupa. Lagipula hari ini aku menjanjikan tur ke _Piazza san Marco_ dan ekspresso shoot untuk Sakura, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Naruto memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum kepada mereka berdua,

"Pastikan kau memeriksa pekerjaan dengan baik dan telfon aku atau paling tidak kirim fotonya, Duke dan aku akan pergi memeriksa kue pernikahan dan fitting terakhir gaun pernikahan. Jadi, setelah memastikan pekerjaan mereka selesai kau baru bisa jalan-jalan dengan Sakura. Mengerti?" Naruto mutar bola matanya bosan, Sakura hanya terkekeh geli di belakangnya,

"ada lagi _My lady_?" Naruko mengglengkan kepalanya, lalu meninggalkan mereka. Naruto menuntun kudanya disepanjang halaman belakang mansion mewah milik keluarganya dan setelah dua kali putaran dan pembicaraan yang panjang, pria itu menghentikan kudanya, membantu Sakura turun dari atas kudanya, dan menggandeng wanita itu dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya ia pakai menuntun kudanya ke istal,

"Kau masih seromantis ini dan kau bilang kau belum berkencan lagi?" Naruto tertawa dan menggeleng,

"kau tahu itu." Sakura mengamati pria itu menuntun kudanya masuk kedalam kandang, Naruto berkata dalam bahasa italia dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal setelah memberika apel kepada Phillips, ia menawarkan lengannya dan Sakura mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan kekarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Sasori?" Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Kau sudah tahu, dia tidur dengan perempuan lain dan aku memergokinya di apartement kami." Ujarnya,

"Aku harap kau mematahkan hidungnya." Sakura menggeleng,

"Kau tahu aku tidak begitu jago Judo seperti adikmu. Tapi aku menamparnya satu kali di bandara sebelum aku berangkat kesini." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sakura ikut berhenti,

"dia mengikuti mu sampai ke bandara?" Sakura mengangguk,

"Psycopath." Ujar Naruto, Sakura tertawa mendengar respon singkat pria itu,

"Aku harus mengajarimu bagaimana caranya mematahkan hidung seseorang." Sakura tergelak lagi, sebuah senyum hangat mengembang di bibir sulung Namikaze itu,

"Seseorang sudah melakukannya untukku." Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Siapa?" Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya,

"Pangeran berkuda putih." Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya,

"Ayolah, kita hampir terlambat untuk pergi ke Basilika St. Markus." Sakura berjalan mendahuluinya, Naruto menghela nafasnya menatap wanita itu yang sesekali berhenti dan berbalik kearahnya, memberikan isyarat untuk menyusulnya,

"Kau menolak kembali padaku tapi kau juga sepertinya masih menolak untuk melepaskanku. Sakura, aku tidak keberatan jika selama kau melakukan itu kau tidak akan mendorongku keluar dari dalam kehidupan mu sekali lagi." Pria itu bergumam pelan,

"Kau bilang apa?" Sakura berteriak dari kejauhan, Naruto terenyum dan menggeleng,

"Naruko akan membunuh kita berdua kalau kita terlambat." Ujarnya, pria itu berlari kecil menyusul Sakura dan merangkul bahu mungil wanita itu,

"Kau mau ekspresso dan chesse cake lagi?" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya,

"Kau berusaha membuat berat badanku naik ya?" Naruto tergelak, mereka tiba di patio belakang dan Naruto membuka pintu kaca rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menyusulnya.

 _ **Caffee de Amore, Venice Italy**_

Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya, pria itu menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum mulai melangkah lagi menghampiri wanita bersurai merah yang duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memandang keluar jendela. Pria itu melepas mantelnya dan menyampirkannya pada sandaran kursinya, wanita bersurai merah dan berkacamata itu tersenyum dan akan memeluknya, namun Sasuke menolaknya, membuat wanita itu bergerak mundur dan tersenyum canggung padanya,

"Kapan kau tiba?" Tanyanya, Sasuke memanggil waiters dan belum menjawab, memesan ekspresso tanpa gula dan _Cinnamon rolls_ lalu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kotak rokoknya sebelum menyulutnya,

"Semalam. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya, wanita itu menyesap Capuchinonya,

"Aku? Aku seperti yang kau lihat. Tidak begitu baik dan tidak begitu buruk." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengucapkan terimakasih dalam bahasa Italia ketika pelayan datang dan mengantarkan pesanan mereka,

"Kenapa kau meminta kita bertemu disini?" Tanya Sasuke,

"kau tidak merindukanku sedikitpun? Aku meminta kita bertemu disini karena aku merindukanmu." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, pria itu menyesap ekspressonya dan mematikan rokoknya lalu mentap wanita bersurai merah itu,

"Karin, kita sudah selesai dan itu enam tahun yang lalu." Ujar Sasuke,

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan sebuah hubungan dengan cara sepihak seperti itu." Sasuke menghela nafasnya,

"Aku tidak memutuskannya dengan sepihak. Aku memutuskannya karena itu adalah hal yang terbaik untuk kita." Ujarnya, Karin terdiam dan menatap pria itu,

"Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu, tidak bisakah kau maafkan aku?" Sasuke, merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebua cincin dengan ukiran nama Karin didalamnya,

"Bukan salahku kalau kita batal menikah bukan? Kalau kau tidak merusak segalanya, kita akan baik-baik saja sekarang." Karin mendorong kembali cincin itu kepada Sasuke,

"maafkan aku dan kita kembali bersama, oke?" Sasuke memandang cincin itu dan Karin bergantian,

"Aku sudah cukup sering memaafkanmu untuk beberapa kesalahan yang kau lakukan tapi, untuk yang satu ini aku tak bisa. Seluruh Jepang tahu skandal yang terjadi antara kau dan Suigetsu, aku bahkan memergoki kalian berdua. Kau fikir aku akan membawamu kembali dan menikahimu?

Selain itu, mantan selingkuhanmu itu sudah di eksekusi karena kejahatan yang tidak bisa di maafkan kekaisaran dan masyarakat Jepang, kau di depotasi setelah bukti menunjukkan kalau kau terlibat. Aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali." Ujar Sasuke,

"Aku melakukannya untuk mengamankan posisimu Sasuke, kau tahu benar bagaimana politik kerajaan bermain." Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya berusaha sebisa mungkin tak membentak atau menarik perhatian,

"Dengan membunuh putra mahkota sebelumnya? Sejak awal sudah kukatakan padamu, seorang adik dari pangeran mahkota bertugas untuk menjaga mahkota kakaknya yang akan naik tahta menjadi kaisar dan bukan merebutnya. Lagipula aku tak pernah menginginkan posisi ini, kau dan ambisimu adalah dua hal yang mendorongmu keluar dari negaramu dan dari ku.

Aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali kedalam hidupku ataupun ke Jepang. Mereka akan menolakmu. Kau cukup beruntung aku bisa meloloskan mu dari kemurkaan ayahku, jika kaisar tau, dia akan membunuhmu. Jadi, jangan hubungi aku dan hiduplah dengan baik sebagai hukumanmu." Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, meraih beberapa Euro dari dalam dompetnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja,

"Aku yang bayar, terimakasih untuk undangannya." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengambil matelnya, memakainya dengan satu gerakkan cepat dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan wanita bersurai merah itu sendirian disana,

"Kau tidak bisa mencampakkan aku seperti itu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Suigetsu akan membalaskan dendamnya pada keluarga Kerajaan, aku tak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Dengan atau tanpa bantuan Sasuke Uchiha, aku akan berusaha masuk kembali dan menghancurkan kalian." Ia berkata untuk dirinya sendiri, sepasang iris merahnya masih memandang punggung pangeran mahkota Jepang itu yang perlahan mulai menghilang di balik pintu kaca caffee.

 _ **Basilika St. Markus, Piazza san Marco, Venice, Italia**_

 __Sakura terpana melihat keindahan bangunan basilika itu sejak ia turun dari mobil sport mewah Naruto setengah jam yang lalu dan sekarang, setelah jatuh cinta dengan design iterior nya yang begitu kuno, tua dan indah ia memutuskan untuk menejalahi setiap sudut dalam gereja yang akan menjadi saksi pemberkatan pernikahan saudara kembar Naruto itu. Sakura tengah mengamati beberapa patung-patung yang di pahat dengan indah dan lukisan-lukisan mozaik yang ada di dinding dan atap gereja itu ketika sepasang emerald greennya berhenti pada Naruto yang tengah berdiri di dekat altar bersama seorang pekerja dekorasi, Sakura menghampirinya, melirik jam tangan mahalnya, seharusnya mereka sudah selesai. Ia menghampiri Naruto, membuat pria itu menghentikan percakapannya.

"Kita sudah selesa?" Tanyanya, pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Sebentar lagi, kau tidak keberatan mengambil gambar ruangan ini dan mengirimkannya ke adikku bukan?" Sakura menggangguk dan mengambil ponsel milik Naruto yang di sodorkan pria itu,

" _Password_?" Tanyanya, Naruto tersenyum padanya dan menjawab,

"Tanggal lahirmu." Ujarnya singkat, Sakura sempat terpaku sebentar namun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan melakukan tugas yang di berikan Naruto untuknya, setelah mendapatkan beberapa angle dan gambar yang bagus, wanita itu mengirimnya pada Naruko dan menghampiri putra sulung Namikaze itu,

"Pengantin wanitanya ingin anda menambahkan sedikit ornamen bunga mawar didekat altar, bisakah anda melakukannya?" Sakura kembali terdiam dan menunggu Naruto selesai berbicara dengan pekerja itu,

"Saya bisa melakukannya tuan, apakah ada lagi yang di inginkan oleh pengantin wanitanya?" Naruto menggeleng,

"Itu saja, Terimakasih Luciano." Ujarnya, ia menjabat tangan pria itu sebelum keluar dari dalam gereja bersama Sakura,

"Jadi? Kita mau kemana? _Piazza san Marco_ memiliki beberapa tempat wisata yang bagus selain gereja yang baru kita masuki tadi, _Dodge's Palace_ mungkin?" Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Kau tuan pemandu wisatanya hari ini Naruto, jadi kau yang pimpin tour hari ini." Naruto tersenyum dan menggandeng tangannya dan mereka pergi ke tempat wisata yang di maksud oleh Naruto tadi.

Mereka tiba di _Dodge's palace_ dan lagi-lagi Sakura terpana akan keindahan dari bangunan begaya _Venitian Gothict_ yang di bangun pada abad ke empat belas itu. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, meminta tolong pada salah seorang tourist untuk mengambil gambarnya dan menarik Naruto untuk berfoto di depan salah satu patung karya seniman terkenal Italia yang di buat sekitar abad ke empat belas atau lima belas itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sakura menatap layar ponselnya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, ia menatap Naruto dengan bingung,

"Fotonya?" Pria itu berdecak kesal mendengar respon Sakura,

"Bukan fotonya, tapi Venesia, apa kau menyukai kota ini?" Sakura mengangguk,

"Kenapa? Kau pasti punya alasan kenapa kau menyukai kota ini bukan?" Sakura mengangguk,

"Karena tempat ini begitu tenang, indah dan begitu tua dan romantis. Bukankah ini kota yang kau sukai juga dari semua kota-kota yang pernah kau kunjungi?" Naruto menatap wanita itu, ia berjalan mendekat dan menyelipkan sebagian surai merah jambu nya ke balik telinganya,

"Aku menyukai kota ini karena di kota ini, kau menerimaku menjadi pacar pertamamu dan di kota ini kau juga aku melepaskanmu karena kebodohanku. Tapi untuk saat ini, alasan aku menyukai tempat ini karena aku berada disini bersamamu." Sakura menatap iris sebiru lautan itu dan menyentuh Tangan Naruto yang masih menangkup wajanya, perlahan tapi pasti wanita itu menurunkan tangan itu dan menggenggamnya,

"Itu semua adalah masalalu. Kecuali fakta jika aku menghabiskan waktuku disini bersamamu." Ujarnya,

"Benar. Apa kau sudah membeli kado pernikahan untuk Naruko dan Duke?" Sakura menggeleng,

"kau punya referensi tempat yang bagus?" Naruto terlihat berfikir sebentar,

"tergantung apa yang mau kau berikan kepada mereka." Sakura memutar otaknya,

"Apa yang biasa di berikan sebagai hadiah pernikahan? Apa yang kau berikan untuk adikmu?" Naruto menghela nafasnya dan memandang langit sore Venice,

"Sebuah Lukisan gaya post modern, aku membelinya dari seorang teman. Kau tahu pacarnya Ino." Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang bagus. Apakah ada toko souveneer di dekat sini?" Naruto menawarkan tangannya,

"Aku bisa mengantarmu kesalah satunya." Sakura tersenyum dan meraih tangan besar putra Minato Namikaze itu.

"Ayo!" ujarnya, Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk sebelum ia masuk dan duduk di kursi mengemudi, lalu setelah menginjak pedal gasnya, Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya ke sebuah toko Souveneer biasa di pinggir jalan-jalan _Piazza san Marco._

 _ **L'arte con amore craft store, Venice, Italy**_

"Mereka masih buka?" Naruto mengangguk, Sakura membuka pintu kaca bertuliskan open itu dan melangkah masuk,

"Ah... _Signore_ Namikaze, _Signora_ Haruno. Sudah lama tidak bertemu kalian, apakah ada yang bisa aku bantu?" wanita pemilik toko meghampiri mereka ketika mereka melangkah masuk.

"Elaine!" Sakura memeluk wanita berusia awal empat puluhan itu,

"Senang melihat kalian bersama." Naruto berdeham, tak mengiyakan ataupun membantah,

"Elaine, Sakura akan mencari hadiah pernikahan untuk adikku, aku akan keluar sebentar kau bisa bantu dia menentukan beberapa pilihan?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"tentu saja Signore, anda tidak perlu khawatir." Naruto akan berbalik ketika Sakura menahan tangannya,

"Kau mau kemana?" Pria itu hanya tersenyum misterius,

"ada sebuah tempat yang harus ku datangi. Aku akan kembali, tidak akan lama." Sakura mengangguk lalu pria itu melangkah keluar dari toko kerajinan itu.

"Nah, disebelah sini _Signora._ " Sakura mengikuti Elaine, kearah rak-rak berisi Mug, piring, jam dinding dan masih banyak lagi, segera setelah melihat itu semua, perhatiannya di penuhi dengan pertanyaan, apa yang harus ia pilih sebagai hadiah pernikahan dari semua barang-barang kerajinan yang indah buatan Elaine ini?

 _ **Diamante Jewerlly shop, Venice, Italy**_

Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam toko perhiasan itu dan disambut oleh pemiliknya. Pria bersurai pirang itu berjalan kearah counter dan menghampiri si penjaga toko. Sepasang iris biru lautannya memandang deretan kalung yang terpajang apik di etalase toko itu, sebuah kalung dengan bandul bunga Sakura dengan berliah biru di tengah-tengah kelima mahkotanya menarik perhatiannya.

"Bisakah saya melihat kalung itu?" Naruto berkata pada seorang penjaga toko,

"kalung ini? Ah... apakah wanita yang anda cintai berasal dari Jepang?" Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"berapa harganya?" Naruto masih memandang kalung itu dan menunggu jawaban si penjual, Begitu mendengar harganya Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"aku beli ini." Ujarnya, pria itu mengeluarkan kartu kredit hitam unlimitednya dan menyerahkannya pada penjual perhiasan itu, Sakura pasti akan menyukainya, bukan?

 _ **L'arte con amore craft store, Venice, Italy**_

Ia tidak salah lihat. Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu adalah wanita yang sama yang ia selamatkan di bandara dari mantan kekasih psikopatnya. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat, setelah meminta anak buah dan pengawalnya pergi, Sasuke sengaja pergi ke toko ini untuk mencari hadiah pernikahan untuk adik sahabatnya.

" _Miss_ Haruno?" Sakura menoleh, suara baritone itu terdengar familiar baginya. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan mug keramik yang di pegangnya ketika mendapati siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya,

"yang mulia." Sakura membungkuk, Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya,

"tidak perlu seformal itu, Sakura. Cukup Sasuke saja." Ujarnya,

"Jadi, kita bertemu disini ya akhirnya." Sakura menganguk dan melihat ke balik punggung Sasuke,

"mereka tidak mengikutiku. Atau mungkin mereka mengikutiku, aku hanya tak ingin mereka terlihat olehku. Mencari souveneer?" Sakura menggeleng pelan,

"Hadiah pernikahan." Ujarnya, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu tertawa,

"Wah, takdir macam apa ini? Kau tidak bilang padaku sebelumnya kalau kau akan menghadiri pernikahan seseorang." Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Aku hanya tidak ingin seorang pangeran mahkota tahu jadwal liburan ku di Italia." Pria itu tersenyum kepadanya,

"jadi, karena kita sama-sama mencari hadiah pernikahan, bagaimana kalau kau memberiku beberapa saran?" Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"seperti apa adik temanmu itu?" Tanya Sakura,

"Cenderung manja, berisik dan bawel." Sakura tertawa medengar jawaban Sasuke,

"orangkaya?" Sasuke tergelak,

"semacam itu." Sakura menyusuri rak dan berhenti didepan sebuah jam dinding dan satu set tea pot dan cups,

"Ini?" Sasuke menatap wanita merah jambu itu, senyum mengembang di wajahnya dan ia mengangguk,

"Ok, karena kau yang pilih," Sakura tersenyum dan memanggil Elaine,

"Sasuke akan membeli tea pot set ini untuk hadiah pernikahan, kau bisa membungkusnya bukan?" Wanita itu mengangguk,

"Tunggu sebentar Signore." Sasuke mengangguk,

"Kau belum menemukan hadiah mu?" Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya,

"Aku bingung antara ini dan ini." Ia menunjuk sebuah mug keramik berwarna putih dengan tulisan Mrs dan Mr dan dua buah wooden watchbox dengan tulisan huruf inisial pengantin wanita dan pria.

"Bukankah terlihat sedikit kacangan?" Sakura memajukan bibirnya dan menggerutu,

"ini Lucu tau." Sasuke tertawa rendah sebelum menunjuk wooden watch box couple itu,

"Aku rasa ini lebih bagus." Sakura mengangguk setuju,

"Elaine, aku ambil ini ya?" wanita itu menerima barang yang di beli Sakura dan tersenyum,

"Tunggu sebentar, _Signora_ aku akan menyelesaikan hadiah _Signore_ Sasuke dan aku akan membungkus hadiah mu." Sakura mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih,

"Kau keberatan untuk minum kopi setelah ini?" Sakura tersenyum minta maaf pada pria itu,

"Aku ingin sekali tapi aku pergi bersama seorang teman hari ini. Mungkin lain kali?" Sasuke tersenyum,

"Kau orang pertama yang menolak ajakan seorang pangeran." Sakura tergelak,

"Baiklah, aku akan menelfonmu sebelum mengajakmu minum kopi lain kali." Sakura mengangguk,

Elaine menyerahkan paperbag berisi hadiah Sasuke dan pria itu menyerahkan kartu kreditnya kepadanya,

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Sakura." Ujarnya, Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Sasuke." Dengan sebuah pelukan singkat pria itu melangkah keluar dari toko dan masuk kedalam mobilnya,

Sakura berbalik dan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya kepada Elaine, wanita itu tengah menerima paperbag berisi hadiah pernikahannya ketika lonceng berbunyi dan Naruto masuk kedalam toko.

"Kau keberatan kalau kita makan malam di _caffee de amore_ ? ekspresso?" Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng,

"Tentu." Wanita itu mengucapkan terimakasih ketika Elaine menyerahkan kembali kartu kreditnya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto, dan pergi menuju caffee favorite mereka.

 **TBC. First of all, terimakasih untuk respon positive teman-teman semua yang udah baca fict ini yaaa. Saya seneng banget pas ada yang minta chapter dua nya hehehe, btw semoa chapter dua nya memuaskan ya. Jangan lupa read and review yaaa...**

 **Arigatou. –regards, Aphrodite Girl 13**


	3. Chapter 3

Attention

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto always have the whole character here, i just borrowed it and put them on my story.**_

 _ **Warning : As always i was a bit clumsy and a bit lazy. So, forgive all typo and miss typo here since 6 years ago they already become my family, SasuSaku is main pairing, NaruSasuSaku, NaruHina, InoSai and manymore, DLDR please.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Kau menolak melepaskan ku tapi kau juga menolak untuk kembali padaku, apakah semua yang terjadi diantara kita hanya sebuah permainan bagimu?"_

 _-Aphrodite girl 13_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cafe de Amore, Venice, Italy**_

 __Sakura selalu mencintai kota Venice terlepas karena kota ini adalah tempat dimana Naruto memintanya menjadi kekasihnya dan ditempat yang sama, ketika Naruto melepaskannya. Ia mencintai kota ini dengan segala keindahannya, ketengangannya, suasana romantisnya dan penuh dengan kejutan dan karya seni yang tak ternilai harganya bahkan kebiasaan dan keramahan para penduduknya juga memiliki nilai tambah tersendiri yang membuat Sakura selalu memilih Venice sebagai kota dimana ia akan kabur dan menghilangkan penatnya.

Ia tengah menatap hamparan langit kota Venice yang begitu luar biasa indah ketika Naruto kembali. Pria itu meninggalkannya beberapa menit yang lalu setelah memastikan spot favorite mereka kosong dan membuatnya menunggu untuk sebuah ekspresso dan chessecake kesukaannya. Naruto meletakkan nampan berisi dua buah cangkir ekspresso dan satu piring chessecake dan pizza yang ia bawa.

"Kau yang membawanya?" ia bertanya, tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang masih menggunakan mantel mahalnya membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka dan meletakkannya satu persatu keatas meja,

"Aku hanya melakukan ini ketika aku bersamamu, kau tahu? Kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ingin aku buat terkesan." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Sakura tergelak, pria ini selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuat dirinya tertawa,

" _Well, sir_ kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Sakura meraih garpunya, memotong slice pertama chesse cakenya sebelum menyantapnya,

"Dan rasanya jauh lebih baik ketika kau yang mengantarnya sendiri." Naruto tertawa rendah, pria itu mengambil satu _slice_ pizza dengan ekstra mozarella dan papperoni lalu menggigitnya,

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Tanya Naruto, Sakura menyesap ekspresonya, sepasang iris emeraldnya itu menerawang kearah taburan bintang di langit,

" _well,_ aku tidak tahu. Aku akan menghadiri pernikahan Naruko dan Duke, lalu aku akan mengasingkan diriku di Venice, jika kau tidak keberatan." Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya,

"Kau bisa tinggal selama apapun yang kau mau." Ujarnya,

"terimakasih. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menulis lagu baru untuk album baruku. Kau tahu, aku sedang berbicara dengan agensiku untuk memecat Sasori dan menggantinya dengan orang baru. Aku tidak yakin jika aku mau berada didekatnya setelah apa yang terjadi diantara kami." Naruto terlihat berfikir dan belum berhenti memandangnya, mengacuhkan potongan pizza yang sudah ia makan setengahnya,

"Aku bisa mencari celah bagimu untuk memecat Sasori, aku bisa meminta orangku untuk membantu jika kau tidak keberatan." Sakura terdiam untuk sesaat, meletakkan garpunya dan berdeham pelan,

"Naruto, terimakasih tapi aku akan melakukan semuanya sendiri." Ujarnya, Naruto menghela nafasnya,

"Aku hanya ingin membantu, kau tahu? Jika pria itu bisa nekat dan nyaris menyakitimu di bandara, dia bisa melakukan hal gila lain terhadapmu." Ujarnya,

"Tapi..."

"Aku memaksa Sakura dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dibenakmu tapi sungguh, aku ingin membantumu." Sakura mengangguk,

" _Fine!_ Tapi hanya sebatas itu." Naruto mengangguk,

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan selagi aku membeli kado pernikahan untuk adikmu?" Naruto bersandar pada kursinya dan menyesap ekspressonya,

"Aku membeli sesuatu." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Aku fikir kau tidak pernah berbelanja secara langsung karena pasti akan menarik perhatian media." Naruto tergelak,

"Benarkah?" Sakura mengangguk,

"Katakan padaku, seberapa sering kau pergi berbelanja sendiri tanpa pengawalan bodyguardmu?" Naruto tersenyum,

"Sakura, aku sudah tidak membutuhkan mereka. Aku belajar matrial arts dengan sangat baik agar ayahku berhenti mengirim pengawalan berlapis seperti itu, aku bukan pangeran." Sakura mendengus,

"Tapi kau adalah salah satu keturunan kerajaan, ibumu adalah putri Hashirama Senju dan Mito Senju bukan?" Naruto menghela nafasnya,

"Sakura, kau tahu jika gelar ibu sudah di cabut sejak ia menikah dengan seseorang yang bukan bangsawan, dia menikah dengan ayahku kau ingat? Ayahku berdarah campuran Amerika-Jepang dan pernikahan mereka di tentang keluarga kerajaan, kakek bahkan harus menyingkir dari tahta demi kebahagiaan ibu." Sakura memandangnya,

"Aku tahu, menyakitkan bukan rasanya ketika tidak ada satupun yang akan mengakuimu?" Naruto tersenyum kecut,

"Aku punya adikku dan orangtua ku, aku memiliki mu dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Sakura terdiam,

"Naruto, pertama aku bukan milikmu. Kau sendiri yang melepaskan ku enam tahun lalu dan tidak pernah berusaha untuk memintaku kembali kedua, aku tidak di takdirkan untuk kisah cinta yang mulus." Naruto menghela nafasnya,

"kau berhak mendapatkan kisah cinta yang mulus itu Sakura, percayalah." Sakura tersenyum kecut, wanita itu menyesap lagi ekspressonya,

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Naruto?" tanyanya,

"Aku? _Well,_ ayahku sedang berusaha membeli sebuah kilang minyak di Dubai dan tambang batu bara di Indonesia, jadi mungkin aku akan sibuk untuk mondar mandir mengurus bisnis ayah." Sakura mengangguk paham,

"Kau berencana meninggalkan Venice secara permanen?" Naruto menggeleng,

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan satu-satunya kenangan yang kau tinggalkan? Aku sudah begitu bodoh pergi dan melepaskanmu enam tahun yang lalu disini, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kenangan akan dirimu. Aku bertahan hidup dengan kenangan itu selama ini." Sakura menatap iris sebiru lautan itu,

"Waktu itu Kita masih labil bukan?" Naruto tertawa,

"Aku yang labil dan bukan dirimu, ayolah Sakura. Aku nyaris mati waktu itu dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika aku mati sebelum melepaskanmu." Wanita merah jambu itu menatap kearah lain,

"Tapi kau disini, iya kan?" Naruto tersenyum kecut,

"Siapa yang sangka Tuhan begitu menyebalkan ketika menuliskan takdir tentang kita bukan? Ia menunjukkan padaku indahnya mencintai dan dicintai tapi tak lama setelah itu, ia membuatku melepaskan kebahagiaanku." Sakura menatap iris sebiru lautan itu,

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan bukan? Kau sendiri yang menyerah dengan hidupmu, menyerah pada ku dan menyerah pada takdir dan pada kita." Naruto mengangguk,

"Aku tahu." Pria itu bergumam, ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung mantel nya dan meletakannya diatas meja,

"Ini..."

"Permintaan maaf?" ujar Naruto, Sakura meraih kotak beludru hitam itu dan terkejut ketika membukanya,

"Naruto, aku tidak bisa..." Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng,

"Aku tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu kembali atau berusaha mengikatmu kembali. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, jika suatu saat nanti aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu, kau harus tahu jika aku baik-baik saja dan aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, mencintaimu dan melindungimu. Kau tahu itu kan?" Sakura menutup kotak beludru itu dan mengembalikannya namun Naruto bersikeras memberikannya kepadanya,

"Aku tidak mau kau seperti ini, kau punya kehidupan yang luar biasa menunggumu, banyak wanita diluar sana yang ingin bersamamu. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini." Naruto menghela nafasnya,

"Yang aku inginkan untuk bersamaku hanya ada satu orang dan itu dirimu tapi sepertinya, semakin dekat aku dengan mu semakin jauh kau melangkah mundur jadi, bisakah kita berteman? Setidaknya jika kita hanya berteman kau tidak akan mundur satu langkah lagi dan keluar dari hidupku sekali lagi." Sakura menatap iris sebiru lautan itu,

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak kan?" Naruto tersenyum,

"Kau baru saja menolakku untuk kembali menjadi pacar official mu." Sakura memaju kan bibirnya,

"Naruto Namikaze..." Ujanrya, Pria itu tergelak,

"Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya, pria itu mengambil kalung dari dalam kotak beludru dan berjalan memutari meja makan mereka lalu mengalungkan kalung itu di leher jenjang wanita merah jambu itu,

"Ini bunga Sakura kan?" Naruto mengangguk,

"Kenapa ada permata biru ditengah-tengah bunganya?" Naruto menunjung iris sebiru lautannya,

"Ketika aku meminta mu untuk menjadi kekasihku dan menyatakan perasaanku kau bilang mata ini adalah alasannya kau mengatakan iya." Sakura tergelak,

"Tapi, sekarang arti permata biru itu adalah, kemanapun seorang Sakura Haruno pergi, dimanapun dia akan tinggal dan apapun yang akan dia lakukan, dengan siapa ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dan siapa yang ia cintai dan mencintainya, aku akan selalu megawasimu dengan atau tanpa ada aku disekitarmu." Wanita itu tersenyum dan meraih tangan besarnya,

"Teriamakasih, aku pastikan setelah ini aku akan bahagia dan kau juga akan bahagia." Naruto menyesap ekspresonya dan mengangguk, Ketika Sakura tengah sibuk mentap iris sebiru lautannya, tanpa disadari olehnya tangan Naruto sudah bergerak lebih dulu mengambil garpunya dan memakan _cheesse cake_ milik Sakura.

"Naruto Namikaze!" Wanita itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, menghampiri Naruto dan mencubit lengan atas pewaris Namikaze Group itu, Naruto tergelak, menarik Sakura kedalam pangkuannya dan menggelitik pinggang wanita itu.

Kelakuan mereka menarik perhatian banyak pasang mata yang juga tengah menikmati makan malam mereka. Beberapa dari mereka menggeleng pelan dan beberapa lagi ikut tertawa bersama mereka, seluruh mata memandang mereka malam itu tak terkecuali seorang pria bersurai hitam yang sejak tadi sudah menghentikan langkahnya yang berniat mendekati Sakura ketika Naruto datang dan mengamati mereka.

"Yang Mulia..." Sasuke mengabaikan Kakashi,

"Dia terlihat bahagia sekali bukan, Kakashi?" Pria bersurai silver itu menatap bingung sang putra mahkota,

"Yang mulia, apakah ada yang mengganggu anda?" Sasuke menggeleng,

"Selama ini aku fikir keluarga kerajaan sudah membuat Naruto menderita setelah kakeknya turun tahta dan gelar keluarga kerajaan di cabut dari ibunya. Ternyata dia baik-baik saja." Kakashi mengangguk,

"Tuan Namikaze adalah pewaris Namikaze group, yang mulia. Saya percaya beliau tidak akan hidup menderita." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, selama ini ibunya tak berhenti mengkhawatirkan keluarga itu, Sasuke juga menginginkan semuan yang terbaik bagi sahabat sekaligus sepupunya itu, ia ingin Naruto bahagia tapi, ada separuh rasa tak rela dalam hatinya ketika ia tahu, pusat kebahagiaan pria itu adalah wanita merah jambu yang sama, wanita yang ia temui di bandara dan pada pandangan pertama membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Anda akan masuk, yang mulia? Pelayan bilang meja anda sudah siap." Sasuke menggleng,

"Tolong batalkan reservasi makan malamnya, aku akan makan malam di Rendevouz Pasta saja malam ini." Ujarnya, Kakashi Hatake mengangguk mengerti lalu mengatakan satu dua hal kepada pengawal lain yang merupakan anak buahnya sebelum kembali dan membukakan pintu mobil mewah yang membawa Sasuke ketempat lain.

"Naruto... ya Tuhan! Stop!" Pria itu masih belum mau berhenti dan membiarkan Sakura menyingkir dari pangkuannya,

"Naruto Namikaze!" Pria itu tergelak sekali lagi ketika Sakura mencubit lengan atasnya dan akhirnya melepaskan wanita itu dan kurungannya

"Naruto bagaimana kalau ada paparazi disini dan kita ada dihalaman depan?" Naruto tersenyum jenaka,

"Bukankah hebat? Sakura Haruno, penyanyi asal Jepang memiliki hubungan dengan, apa dulu kau pernah memanggilku? Ah ya, _The Most Wanted Banchelor in Venice_ , ia bukan?" Sakura tergelak,

"Ya Tuhan! Tidak lagi, aku masih ingat dulu wartawan itu membuat hidupku tak tenang." Naruto tersenyum lebar,

"Habiskan makan malammu, lalu kita pulang." Naruto melirik ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari ibunya,

"Naruko memaksa mu untuk pulang dan mencoba gaun _Bridesmaidnya_ dan Ino Yamanaka dan beberapa teman adikku yang berisik itu sepertinya sudah tiba di rumah untuk merayakan bridal shower." Ujarnya, Sakura meneguk ekspressonya,

"Aku akan selesai dari tadi jika kau tidak menggangguku." Naruto tertawa rendah dan menyantap pizzanya yang sudah hampir dingin,

"Ngomong-ngomong apa Duke tidak melakukan _Banchellorette party_ (Pesta Lepas Masa Bujangan)?" Naruto tergelak,

"Aku akan datang dan merayakannya di Bar _Lift_ malam ini, pastikan kau menyembunyikan ini dari Naruko." Sakura tersenyum jahil,

"Kau memanggil beberapa penari striptease?" Naruto tergelak dan iris sebiru lautannya bersinar jenaka,

" _Oh please,_ Duke sudah menolak tapi aku dengan senang hati menghadiahkannya untuk calon adik iparku." Sakura menepuk lengan atas pria itu,

"Jika kau tidak ingin membuat adikmu sendiri membunuhmu, kau harus pastikan Duke berdiri di altar besok pagi." Naruto tergelak,

"Sakura, aku tidak menyewa penari striptease untuk duke, kami hanya akan ke bar dan minum beberapa gelas lalu mengelilingi Venice sebelum besok akhirnya Duke yang malang akan terjebak bersama Naruko selamanya." Sakura mendengus,

"baiklah aku hanya bercanda, kami hanya akan minum dan berdansa di bar. Itu saja." Sakura mengangguk,

"kau sudah selesai?" Sakura mengangguk lalu akan mengeluarkan dompetnya namun Naruto menghentikannya,

"Aku sudah membayarnya, malam ini aku yang traktir." Ujarnya,

"okay, kalau begitu setelah ini aku yang akan bayar makan malamnya." Naruto tersenyum samar dan mengangguk,

"Oke." Ujarnya, Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengambil tas mahalnya dan menunggu Naruto di depan pintu masuk ketika pria itu membayar, ketika Naruto kembali ia terkejut ketika Naruto menyampirkan mantelnya ke bahu Sakura.

"Kau kedinginan. Seharusnya kau pakai mantel yang lebih tebal, sekarang ini kita masuk ke musim gugur, Sakura." Wanita itu menatap Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan menyeberangi lapangan parkir tanpanya, masuk kedalam mobil sportnya sementara Sakura mengeratkan mantel yang di sampirkan Naruto ke bahunya, rasanya sama hangatnya seperti ketika Naruto memeluknya.

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan, itu semua telah menjadi masalalu yang harus ia lupakan. Naruto sendiri lah yang mendorongnya menjauh, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menyerah akan mereka. Pria itu lah yang menolak untuk percaya pada takdir hidupnya dan menyerah begitu saja, Sakura tidak bisa kembali. Tidak setelah Naruto sendiri yang mendorongnya pergi tanpa ada usaha untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

"Sakura, ayo." Sakura mengangguk, Naruto sudah berdiri dan membukakan pintu mobil bagian penumpang dan menutupnya begitu ia masuk kedalam mobil sportnya. Pria itu mengitari bagian depan mobil dan masuk ke kursi pengemudi sebelum menginjak pedal gas dan mengantarnya kembali ke kediaman pribadi keluarga Namikaze.

 _ **Rendevous Pasta, Venice, Italia**_

Sasuke menatap sepiring raviolli di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong, nafsu makannya sudah menguar sejak tadi tapi Kakakshi memaksanya untuk tetap menyantap makan malamnya. Sasuke menatap keluar jendela restaurant mewah di Piazza San Marco itu dengan tatapan kosong. Netra hitamnya menampilkan bayangan ilusi akan asa yang ia simpan sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Bayangan akan dirinya yang tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan wanita merah jambu yang ia selamatkan di bandara waktu itu, menikmati waktu bersama, meminum ekspresso sambil menikmati permandangan dodge palace dan keindahan Basilika Santo markus lalu diakhiri dengan makan malam di _De Amore caffe_ , ia sudah membayangkan segala kesempuranaan itu yang kini perlahan memudar ketika melihat kedekatan Sakura dengan Naruto di _De Amore Caffee_ tadi.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya, memainkan pasta berharga mahal yang di hidangkan di hadapannya tanpa berniat untuk menyantapnya. Mereka berdua, terlihat begitu bahagia, begitu saling mencintai dan begitu nyata. Apa yang ia lihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya berbanding terbalik dari kehidupan yang selama ini ia ketahui, hidupnya diantur oleh keluarga dan parlemen, memikirkan rakyat dan pemerintahan sekarang di bebankan padanya, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Itachi selalu mengeluh dan memilih terlahir sebagai rakyat biasa dan bukannya keluarga kerajaan, karena ia tidak akan bisa merasakan arti nyata dari sebuah Cinta dan Kasih sayang.

Sasuke menyesap red wine yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mentap jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan gemerlap kota Venice di malam hari. Bahkan ketika selimut hitam sang malam menyeliputinya, Venice tetap memberikan kesan indah dan tenang yang luar biasa menghangatkan. Sasuke menyesap anggurnya sekali lagi. Enam tahun yang lalu, ia ingat ketika sahabat sekaligus sepupu jauhnya itu mengatakan padanya jika ada seorang wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya di Venice dan beberapa bulan berikutnya Naruto yang saat itu menjadi relawan kemanusiaan PBB di tugaskan ke timur tengah. Menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil dan ibunya yang menjadi tawanan kelompok ekstrimis, Naruto tahu ia tak akan kembali hidup-hidup. Sasuke yang saat itu bergabung dalam operasi militer sempat nyaris meninju wajah putra sulung Namikaze Minato itu saat ia menawarkan dirinya sebagai umpan agar kelompok itu membebaskan anak kecil dan ibunya itu, Ia tahu jika pasukannya tidak datang tepat waktu, Naruto bisa mati.

Pria itu memikirkan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi padanya dan ia hanya tak ingin gadis nya menderita setelah ia pergi oleh karena itu, Sasuke ingat malam sebelum mereka berangkat, Naruto menelfon wanita itu dan melepasnya. Setelahnya, sekalipun ia bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu tepat waktu, membuatnya tetap hidup dan kembali menjalani kehidupannya dengan Normal, Sasuke selalu tahu sesuatu yang berharga telah hilang selamanya dan ia tak pernah tau, jika gadis dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja itu adalah wanita yang sama yang ia selamatkan dari mantan kekasih psycopathnya di bandara satu minggu yang lalu, gadis yang juga membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah enam tahun ia bisa melihat Naruto yang lama kembali. Ia sudah lama tidak melihat dan mendengar Naruto tertawa sebahagia itu dan Sakura juga terlihat sama bahagianya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia dan Naruto sama-sama telah kehilangan banyak hal dalam hidup mereka tapi haruskah sekali lagi ia mengalah? Membiarkan satu-satunya hal nyata yang baru akan ia miliki lepas begitu saja?

"Yang mulia?" Sasuke tak berbalik mendengar pengawal pribadinya memanggilnya,

"Hn?" Tanyanya,

"Anda mendapat telfon dari Yang Mulia Permaisuri." Sasuke berbalik, mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Kakashi dan memberinya isyarat dengan tangannya untuk menyingkir dan menutup pintu ruang makan VIP yang ia pesan,

"Kakashi..." Panggilnya, Pria bersurai silver itu menghentikan gerakan tangan dan langkahnya,

"Tolong pastikan kau dan anak buahmu sudah makan malam." Pengawalnya itu membungkuk dan bergumam sudah dan terimakasih,

"kau boleh pergi, siapkan mobilnya mungkin setengah jam lagi aku selesai." Ujarnya, pria itu mengangguk paham dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Ibu..." ujarnya,

 _"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ Pria itu bergumam,

 _"Kenapa tidak menelfon ibu setelah kau tiba, nak?"_ Sasuke menghela nafasnya,

"Aku langsung tertidur begitu tiba di Venice, dan hari ini aku mengunjungi Bibi dan Paman, sayang aku tidak bisa bertemu Naruto dan adiknya, mereka sedang menyiapkan pernikahan Naruko dan Duke untuk menit menit terakhir." Ujarnya,

 _"Begitu? Bagaimana Kushina dan Minato?"_ Tanyan,

"Mereka baik ibu. Aku selalu iri dengan keluarga mereka. Awalnya aku berfikir bibi Kushina sedikit gila ketika melepaskan mahkotanya untuk paman Minato tapi, semakin aku tumbuh dewasa, aku rasa aku ingin kehidupan seperti mereka." Ujarnya, ibunya terdiam sesaat,

 _"Sasuke, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"_ Pria itu menyesap anggurnya,

"Jika saat itu ibu ada di posisi bibi, apakah ibu akan melakukan hal yang sama?" Tanya Sasuke,

 _"Sasuke, semua cerita cinta memiliki perjuangan yang berbeda. Percayalah aku bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari kakek dan nenek mu jika aku adalah wanita yang pantas untuk bersanding dengan ayamu."_ Ujarnya,

"Ibu, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya,

 _"hmm? Kau tahu kau bebas bertanya apapun padaku."_ Sasuke menghela nafasnya,

"Jika ibu merasa tertekan dan terkurung dengan kehidupan sebagai menantu raja terdahulu dan istri seorang kaisar, kenapa ibu setuju untuk tetap tinggal dan mendapingi ayah." Ujarnya

 _"Karena sebuah kebahagiaan memiliki harga yang harus dibayar mahal, nak. Sasuke apakah kau sedang mencintai seseorang?"_ Sasuke tertawa rendah dan menggeleng pelan,

"Ibu aku akan menelfon mu lagi besok supaya kau bisa berbicara dengan paman dan bibi, aku menyayangi mu." Mikoto tak berbicara apapun,

 _"Kau tahu ibu selalu mencintaimu nak, jaga dirimu dan menyingkir dari berbagai masalah yang bisa merugikan mu."_ Ujarnya,

"Hn. Aku tahu ibu." Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam panggilan telfon antara ia dan ibunya terputus.

Karena sebuah kebahagiaan memiliki harga yang harus di bayar mahal. Hal itu terdengar masuk akal tapi, jika harga yang harus di bayar mahal adalah kehilangan sahabatnya, apakah hal itu bisa di katakan pantas? Sasuke menyesap anggurnya hingga tandas, meletakkan gelas kristal mahal itu keatas menja dan mengirim pesan singkat untuk Kakashi agar pria itu menyiapkan mobil baginya. Ia rasa ia harus kembali ke kamar hotelnya, tidur dan mencoba untuk bangun lebih awal untuk hari besar Naruko besok.

 **TBC. YA TUHAN! GUA GAK TAU INI APAAN! WKWKWKW BERAPA LAMA INI PENDING? LAMA SEKALI, AKU HARAP KALIAN PUAS SAMA CHAPTER KETIGA INI, DAN AKU COBA UNTUK POST DI FFN JUGA TAPI ENTAH YANG ERROR FFNNYA ATAU ROUTER WIFI KU, AKU GAK BISA POST DISANA. MAAFKAN SAYA U.U, SEMOGA KALIAN MENIKMATI BTW, DON'T FORGET TO READ, VOTE AND PUT THIS STORY ON YOUR READING LIST, JANGAN LUPA JUGA COMENT YA. I LOVE TO KNOW EACH OF YOU GUYS!**

 **REGARDS, ALEXANDREIA FLORENTINA A.K.A APHRODITE GIRL 13**


End file.
